The Rave's Heir
|Image = The_Rave_Master,_Part_1.jpg|thumb|300px |Story Kanji Title = レイヴを継ぐ者 |Story Romaji Title = Reivu wo Tsugu Mono |Funimation Title=The Rave Master, Part 1 |Adopted = Chapter 5 |Air Date = October 13, 2001 |English Air Date = June 5, 2004 |Arc = Intro arc |Episode = 1 |Opening Song = Butterfly Kiss Rave-olution |Ending Song = Kohaku No Yurikago The Power of Destiny |Previous Episode = N/A |Next Episode = The Rave Master, Part 2 |Adopted 2 = Chapter 6 |Adopted 3= Chapter 7 |Adopted 4= Chapter 8 }} Rave Master, Part 1 (レイヴを継ぐ者, Reivu wo Tsugu Mono) is the 1st episode of the Rave Master anime.It first aired on October 13, 2001 and the English version on June 5, 2004. Elie meets a young man named Haru Glory and his companion Plue, what she calls an insect. The three encounter a criminal, named Georco, and defeat him. Elie then travels alongside Haru and Plue. Summary A flashback reveals Shiba and Plue facing the last Dark Bring. While Shiba, whom looks very tired, exhausted, and even injured, he calls on Plue to power him up as well as the Ten Commandments Sword, to allow him to complete his quest. After Shiba slashes the last Dark bring, managing to scratch it, the evil stone emits an Overdrive. Up in the sky, inside an ginormous flying machine, Shuda, states that they are near the Rave. Shuda then gives his orders to the crew, on a map, it shows Hip Hop City marked and that is where Shuda is headed. While Haru Glory is searching for Plue, we come across a variety of shots of a local casino. There, we see a young attractive girl who was on the verge of winning a large amount of money, while she rolled the dice, she kept whispering and praying to herself for "Red 23" so she could win. However, while Haru was searching for Plue, in the casino, he didn't pay the necessary entry fee, so the guards searched for him around the casino. While crawling on the ground to find Plue and not get caught, Haru ends up with his head in between Elie's skirt. This causes Elie to react and call Haru, a pervert, (Dub: thief). causing Haru to hit his head against the table which, accidently, causes the ball in the roulette to land on the wrong number. Elie starts screaming at him furiously and in complete shock. However, the guards get to him first. But, Haru easily bounces off the wall and dodges their attacks. By then, Elie is fuming mad and asks all the rest of the gamblers if they saw that it was on Red 23 before Haru bumped his head on the table. One of the staff just shrugs at her with a sort of smirk on his face, but this really ticks her off. She pulls out her Tonfa Blasters, quickly, and blasts everyone. After she manage to calm down, she looked at round and notice that she basically destroyed the entire casino to rubble. Afterwards, she stomps off to leave the town, but she getsstopped by Demon Card henchmen, so she quickly turns back around. Afterwards, Elie,sitting in the park, Plue comes up from behind her and starts to poke her with his hand. The town's people behind Elie stare in awe and amazement at the "odd" creature. While Elie is examining the creature's features and so on, she can see and feel the sadness and anxiety rolling off the "bug", as she claims it to be. She looks in her hand to see the money she had just recently been counting, and a soft look comes to her eyes. However, just a split second afterward, the determination not to let her feelings get the best of her, and her gambling money, kicks in. She Snatches back her money from her other hand and then begins to walk away. However, when she walks away Plue follows her. She increases her speed, and so does he, but eventually Plue is easily keeping up with her speed. They end up running into Demon Card henchmen again, so they keep running, in the process. However, Plue runs into a candy shop and destroys it. After all this is over, Elie is immediately cornered with Plue by the Demon Card henchmen, so Elie pulls out her tonfan and begins to blast around, destroying nearly everything in a close area just like she had done in the casino. In the mix of all the blasting and smoke, Plue is actually taken by one of the henchmen that seems to be the ring leader of the group. When she realizes this, she gets excited, knowing how fast Plue really is. The scene changes as Haru, screaming for Plue, standing on top of a tall building. Haru Makes a comment that if this were at Garage Island, his birthplace, he would of have already found Plue, but this city was too big. Then, he hears a large crowd roaring from behind him, and he turns to see that it is the Colosseum for the local dog races. Haru enters the Colosseum, and find Elie waiting in a boxed seat with several tickets in her hand or around her all having Plue written on them. When the dog race begin, all the dogs, except Plue, start running. Elie gets angry when Plue doesn't run and starts to shake the small screen. She is worried that she would lose all of her bet money if plue loses. AsHaru is looking for Plue, in the stadium, he glances up at the T.V. screen to see Plue just sitting there on the race track, startled he enters the stadium, sliding with a board down the stairs. When Plue doesn't start to run against the other dogs, two rolling machines are sent out with sharp razors, and bullets. They are trying to scare Plue and make him run. While he catches up, the announcer says they now enter the spear section. Suddenly spear's rain down on the dogs and Plue, nearly killing them. When Elie sees this, she gets very upset and angry due to the animal cruelty shown. She takes out her tonfans, and begins blasting the rest of the projectiles thrown to the dogs and Plue from the machine above. She runs down to the track and picks up Plue, feeling sorrow and respect for him after all that he had just gone through. That's when the security guard comes to get her, and is being rough, but she gets back away from him, and as she looks up and a lot more Demon Card waiting for her. However, when she notices she is out of bullets from her ton fan; she gets worried. Haru said tells them to stop and holds a piece of a metal sign, then hops down and stands on the sign, flying down the long staircase. When he gets arrives to the scene, he defeats all the henchmen, while Elie watchesshe is amaze at all the power Haru has. Then, a far more powerful Demon Card member comes out, and when Haru tries to hurt him, he becomes smoke, or basically intangible. After several more attemps, Haru had no other choice than to use the power of the Rave (Holy Bring). Holding the sword in his hand, he punched the ground, making a considerable amount of damage, but again, it did nothing. Finally, he linked the power of the Rave to the Ten Commandments Sword, allowing him to defeat Georco. Elie then asks Haru if it was okay if she can keep, to which Haru says no. Plue then jumps off Elie's hands and heads towards the cage, where the dogs are in, and frees them. The dogs show their gratitude by aiding them with a cart, Haru jumps in the cart, with Plue having been inside already. Haru extends out his hand welcoming Elie into the group. Elsewhere, Shuda, scolds Georco. Even though Georco pleads for mercy, Shuda orders for him to be taken away. Shuda thinks to himself about the new Rave Master, and calls it child play. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Haru Glory & Elie Glory Vs. Georco *Elie Glory Vs. Demon Card henchmen Weapons and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Powers **Eisenmeteor Sword **Explosion Sword *Tonfa Blasters Dark Bring *Smoke Bay *Valsyar Flame Manga & Anime Differences *In the dub, the scene where Haru opens Elie's legs and peeks at her panties is edited out. *The name of Haru's sword hasn't really changed from the Manga to the Anime series. In the Manga, they refer to it as the Ten Powers sword. In the Anime, they refer to it as the Decaforce Sword. Decaforce and Ten Powers actually means the same thing. Deca means ten, and force means power. Technically the sword's name hasn't changed at all. *he original Japanese version of this episode is called "The One Who Inherits Rave." Trivia *Despite all debate about what Plue is, the original creator of the manga confirmed Plue is a dog. *The Pervert are puns of the Shy Guys from "Yoshi's Story". Navigation Category:Anime Episodes